Wii Sports Wiki:Guidelines
Our staff has come up with rules and guidelines on what is and what is not allowed on the Wiki. Note: These rules may fluctuate over time. These rules and guidelines are listed, but not limited to, the following: Ban Timetable For warning - normal ban: '''You can still edit your profile page and message wall.' ''For major ban - permaban: '''You're unable to edit your profile page and message wall.' 'Permabanned users will have their profile page wiped clean by the admins and get replaced with the template.' User Rules * In order to be able to make edits, 'you must sign in to your account first. Anonymous edits are no longer allowed here due to constant vandalism. * You can edit most of the Miis' pages. However, ''some of the Miis' pages might be protected'' and in order to be able to edit their pages, ''you must have either admin's or content mod's rights''. ''Protected pages contain the template. For example, this page.'' * ''Please do not present here with inappropriate username or profile picture. '' (permaban will be placed immediately unless the user changed their username/profile picture, or if they created another account with appropriate username.) '''Examples of inappropriate usernames: *CommunismIsGreat (Encouraging communism.) *Unikitty's Corpse for Exercise! (Using a corpse as an exercise tool.) *Cut Rie's HEad off (Ordering people to cut a CPU Mii's head off.) *SSMoreLikeSStupid (Nazi reference.) *Longschlongche ("schlong" means penis, therefore making reference to genitals which is the stuff we don't want to talk about.) *Gfrhuihgjfrjn (Meaningless name.) *Get out of my swamp! (Rude, ordering people to get off their way) Any accounts with inappropriate username/profile picture will be marked with template. * Since bureaucrats can't demote themselves, certain users can ask bureaucrats to demote themselves, and if the bureaucrat refuses, they will be blocked until they do. * Sockpuppeting, the act of creating multiple accounts usually for the purpose of evading a ban or for impostering others, is against the rules. (Warning to minor ban for non-banned users; Normal ban to permaban for banned users.) Sockpuppeting is only allowed under these circumstances: * If your account has an inappropriate username and you've renamed your account before. * If you've disabled your account and wanted to make a new one. * If you use that account for another wiki. Minimodding, or "acting like an admin if you are not an admin" ''is bad on this wiki. Example: * User C, Admin B, User A * User A: I KILLED MATT ON SWORDPLAY!! * User C: thats bad user A you will get blocked. * User B: *checks that comments* *warns User C* '''Fluff Editing', or "cutting, saving, then pasting, saving an article multiple times to gain edit points and/or badges" ''is considered cheating. Here's an example (Using the same cast, user A, admin B, and User C, except user C doesnt exist) * User A: *finds the page about Elisa* *copies the article and removes it usin control X* *Saves page* * User A again: *pastes the cut page back onto the article* *saves page* * Admin B: *warns user A* '''Don't come to the wiki unless you are interested in it.' * Don't come here to protest to the admins about your friend's blocking. * Don't come here to call us noobs. * Don't come here to steal our articles. Article Rules * Do not vandalize pages, including turning pages into memes. Any evidence found on the internet means you'll receive an instant permaban. *Spam (Stupid Pointless Annoying Message(s)) is not tolerated. Spam and vandalism of any kind on articles will be deleted, and will be dealt with by the admins (Warning to major ban, depends on severity. Constant spam will result in permaban). *Avoid unnecessary or duplicate categories (e.g. "Black Miis", "Wii CPUs", "Pros", etc.). (No warnings or bans, category/categories deleted). *Please make sure to post anything canon (AND ONLY canon) to the wiki (First offense: warning to minor ban. Second offense: normal to major ban. Third offense: permaban. Steps may be skipped depending on severity of offense). Comments Section Rules *No spamming. (Warning to minor ban depending on severity. Constant spamming will result in normal ban to permaban, comment(s) deleted) *Racial, religious or derogatory slurs, especially to users, will not be tolerated in any way. (Warning to major ban depending on severity, comment(s) edited or deleted.) *Try to avoid advertising, especially spam advertising, unless it has to do with the topic. (If spam/spambot material; Warning to major ban/permaban depending on severity, comment(s) deleted) *Avoid fights, especially derogatory ones. (Warning to minor/major bans to contributors, fight deleted) *Absolutely no cyberbullying or racism of any kind is allowed here, as you should treat others the way you would want to be treated. This goes out as respect to all users. Anyone caught bullying others intentionally will be warned, and bans will happen if continuous bullying happens (Warning to major ban, depending on severity. Constant bullying or racial offences will result in permaban).